


Zombies Ate My Neighbors!

by kittycurls



Category: SNES - Fandom, Super Nintendo, The Walking Dead (TV), Zombies Ate My Neighbors
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Reality Bending, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycurls/pseuds/kittycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and Julie (from the classic SNES game) are in inside the gritty world of The Walking Dead. But TWD world is cruel and unforgiving. Can these two 16 bit siblings find a safe camp for protection against the zombie invasion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies Ate My Neighbors!

I let my heavy body drop into the creek. The lukewarm water splashes all over me. It feels so good despite its warmness and fishy scent. My brother, Zeke, and I have been walking for half a day straight and this was the first time we’ve had water since then. That’s only because I spotted the creek from the hill the highway was on and convinced him we needed a break. Zeke would have kept walking. 

I gulp down handfuls of the fishpiss water as I watch Zeke splash it all over his face and run his hands through his blonde hair. He has the right idea. So I take off my leather jacket and walk myself into the creek farther, so I can wipe down mud and stuff off my limbs. 

It’s so peaceful right now. The stream is babbling and a wind blows through the trees, whistling. But it’s golden hour, which means the sun will be setting soon. I don’t want to be in the woods when it gets dark. That’s when people get lost. That’s how we lost our mom. 

“Zeke.” I call to get his attention as I walk back out onto the grass. “I think we should find a place to stay for the night. It’s golden hour.” 

He looks up from rummaging through our bags and pulls out a thermos. If we had known it was the end of the world we would have stocked up on canteens but this worked decently. “I don’t want to be asleep when the freaks are out there, Jules. I don’t know of any real shelter in the area. It would be best to make it back up to the roads and continue walking tonight. At least there will be the streetlights.” 

“Dude, we haven’t really slept in days. Can we at least make a camp for the night up on the road?” I whine a little bit when I’m tired. 

“When we get up there you can sleep for a few hours and I’ll keep watch. But then we really need to get moving north to the mall. We have been lucky with the weather so far and I don’t want to be stuck in a storm before we get there and safe.” 

His definition of lucky was being stuck walking around outside in the hottest summer we have had in years. He was right though. The last thing we needed was to be stuck without shelter during an intense upstate thunder storm. 

I put my backpack on my shoulders. “We should probably just keep moving anyway. We can sleep when we get there in a few hours.” I give into his stubbornness, but mostly so I can watch his back. If he won’t sleep then I can’t let him be awake alone. I can’t lose him. I am his big sister and I swore to my mom that I would be here for him. 

“That’s the spirit!” Zeke smiles and slips on a pair of 3D glasses. Not the new ones that look like sunglasses but the old red and blue ones. He said they make him look badass when he wears them with his skull shirt. I think it is more because when he wears them he looks like his avatar in his favorite zombie video game. 

We hike back up the hill to get back on the highway. Zeke was right about moving ahead, by the time we got onto the road the sky was already becoming purple and it is a lot safer with the streetlights, at least you can see what’s hunting you. 

The highway looks extra creepy at night. It was already pretty creepy during the day when we had to walk past hundreds of empty cars, stranded in the middle of the street with their doors ajar. The belongings of the passengers were scattered about, survivors probably ravaged through to find the more useful things. I avoided looking into the cars but by the smell I could tell that the remains of the passengers were still inside. At night though, it is still all those things but you can only see them with the orangey glow of the streetlights. 

We pass another foul scented car and I see one of those big green interstate signs off to the right. 

“Zeke.” I say quietly and gesture to the sign. We try not to talk a lot when we are out in the open like this. Loud sounds can easily attract a large herd and there is no way two of us can take on however many there are of them. 

We get closer to the sign and it says that if we get off at this exit there will be a gas station with a food mart. Zeke and I look at each other and agree to get off at this exit to check out the food mart for supplies. 

I tie my thick brown hair back and take my weapon of choice, my machete, out of one of my bags. Zeke takes out his weapon of choice, his gun. His gun is spray painted red. Awhile back we realized it is easier to see the gun in the dark if it is a bright color so we spray painted ours, mine is blue. 

I take the lead as we walk down the exit. I hold my machete at a distance in front of me ready to whack the head off of anything that tries to get me or my brother. Zeke takes the back so if something jumps out too fast in front of me he can quickly shoot it in the face. 

To my right, I hear rustling in the trees. I look back at Zeke and we move on until a blue tinted corpse limps out from behind the brush. I hold my machete high, ready to attack when I hear a gunshot and see the freak collapse at my feet. 

“Game over, bro!” Zeke smiles proudly. Sometimes I worry about him. It seems like he gets a little too much joy out of the killing the dead, almost like he still thinks it’s a video game. Then again, it might be a lot easier to cope when you pretend it’s not real. 

“Dude, try to keep it down a little.” The last thing we need is a giant herd to find us during our detour. 

After a few more minutes of walking, we make it to the gas station. We make our way through the glass door that was already broken into. The harsh fluorescent lights are blinking, my best guess is that this place is currently running on a crappy generator. It looks like this place has been looted plenty of times but there are still enough snack foods and lighters for us to replenish our supplies. 

I head to the canned goods area and Zeke goes to the frozen foods, he says something about the microwave working and seeing if he can heat us up some hot dogs for dinner. I just let him do his thing. 

I try to find a canned food from every food group to keep a somewhat balanced diet. So I grab a few cans of corn and spinach and a few cans of pineapple. When it comes to protein there are way more options than I would have imagined. Not only are there beans and tuna but there are plenty of canned meats, everything from chicken to ham. I grab a few cans of corn beef since I haven’t had that in a while and I’m quite sick of SPAM. 

I hear a gunshot from the other side of the store and I immediately grab my machete and jump up off the floor. There I see Zeke standing over a corpse with a new bullet hole in its head. 

“Game over, bro!” He smiles at me. I try to smile back but I quickly notice that that isn’t the only freak that followed us here. There is a whole swarm outside the glass walls of the food mart. 

Zeke follows my scared glance and realizes there is giant herd behind him. He scrambles his way to behind the shelf where I am. “What do we do?” 

That is the question I’m wondering myself. We are trapped in a food mart where all the exits are oozing with these corpses. What can we do? “We fight.” 

Zeke nods and we both go off in different directions to take on the herd. With every swing of my machete another head falls to the floor. I have to admit it does feel pretty good when I watch their still chewing heads roll around. Some of their mostly brown blood splashes back at me. It is warm and smelly just like the creek. It makes me wish I was still there. And makes me wish I was still at home. And makes me wish my mom was still around. 

“Julie!” Zeke’s voice croaks. I turn around and see a crowd of the freaks surrounding him. I run over and slash the heads off as fast as I can. I drop the machete when I am done. My whole body is exhausted and I let it fall down and sit next to my brother. 

“I saved your ass.” I chuckle slightly. When I don’t hear Zeke laugh I turn my head and look at him. His left hand is covering his right shoulder and there is a lot of blood. 

“No. No, no.” I say under my breath. I place myself right in front of him. It is obvious how woozy he is from the blood loss, he can’t sit up by himself. I hold onto his arms to balance him against the shelf of cereal boxes. 

“It’s okay, Jules. I have a one up.” He smiles loosely. I bite my lip to keep it from trembling. I can feel a giant knot in my chest and if I un-bite my lip I won’t be able to control myself. 

Zeke’s eyes turn into the back of his head. I wait silently, knowing what I am going to have to do next. What used to be Zeke’s mouth lets out a dry, hurtful groan. I pick up his gun and place it on his temple. 

Before I pull the trigger I whisper to him, “Game over, bro.”


End file.
